


Two Demons

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-30
Updated: 2003-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Two demons walk into a bar.





	Two Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Two Demons

## Two Demons

### by Spookykat

Two Demons   
Three Horsemen Pub  
Oxford, England 

He hated being in Their World. It made him physically ill to be there, but it was a necessity. From what the Death Eaters had reported, this was a rat among ants. 

He was where he said he would be. At the bar, sucking on something Muggle. What it was, Voldemort did not know, but it seemed to be as much a part of this man as the fingers holding it were. To look at him, he looked like a sad, old grandfather who smoked too much. You would not guess that he controlled Thier World. 

But he did. 

And that was why The Dark Lord wanted to meet them. If he wanted to win this war, he had to know what kind of man ruled the Things he hated. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. 

But above all, The Dark Lord was curious. He wanted to know if this man was everything they said he was. 

Even if he was just Muggle, someone who destroyed as much as he himself had was certainly worth getting acquainted with. 

"Normally, it disgusts me to sit so close to a Muggle such as yourself," Voldemort rasped, "But you sir, are an exception," He gestured to a chess-set lying on the table between them. "Chess?" He suggested. 

"You say the word Muggle the way most say the word Liberal these days," The Old Man mused. "Hate is going to be your downfall one day," he said, taking another puff of what he was holding. For his first move, he placed the queen-side knight on C-3. 

"But from what my associates tell me, you've been the hairbringer of so much destruction," he moved a pawn out to D-4   
"If hate is going to be my downfall one day, then surely we share the same fate." 

"I don't hate. I strategize. I do what I do because I must..." 

"Then we destroy for the same reason,   
essentially." 

The Old Man shook his head. "No. You destroy because emotion motivates you to do it. I destroy because it is a necessity for The Greater Good. Many men have tried what you are attempting, and have become little more than a chapter in history. I. Write. History." 

Voldemort laughed as The Old Man inhaled again. "Far be it from me to object to your help in achieving my ultimate goal, but how do you decide who to sacrifice?" 

"We sacrifice those who would not be useful." 

"And in my own defense, Muggles are entirely useless. Present company excluded, of course." 

"I could have used you. Cold, heartless bastards are extremely desirable in my organization." 

Voldemort shook his head. "Mine as well. You'd make a good Death Eater." 

"I like being my own boss," the Smoking Man said. "Your move." 

"I have not lived as long as I have without knowing whose turn it is to move across the board, Muggle." 

The Smoking Man continued as if he hadn't heard his opponent speak. "At the risk of being clich, if it weren't for the fact that only one ruler of the world is necessary, I think this would have been the beginning of a beautiful friendship." 

"I am going to win, you know," Voldemort answered, "I don't die. Eventually, we will have to compete against the upper-hand. I shall enjoy the challenge." 

"Not likely. Deny everything. I'm in the business of dispelling rumors. I'll see to it that your people are not discovered." 

"And if not?" 

"Those responsible will be eliminated." 

"You're heartless, even for a Muggle," Voldemort answered with an air of awe in his voice. 

"You don't live this long with cancer by having a heart." 

"Checkmate," Voldemort crowed triumphantly. 

"We shall see, sir," The Old Man answered, and extinguished the thing he was holding on the chessboard, and walked out.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Spookykat


End file.
